Rain protection
by erinv0725
Summary: Daryl finds Carol one rainy night setting off an inevitable chain of events that could wreak havoc on both of their lives? AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had started on a street, in the rain; a couple arguing while getting into the back of a town car. The man was doing most of the talking, yelling, in fact. The words were not clear but he could tell the words were heated. He had met with the man earlier in the evening about a new business deal. The man's name was Ed Peletier, a notorious crime boss. He had decided on a meeting with Ed because of their history, because of his brothers' history. He was only in town for one night and was headed back to his hotel when he had started to witness the heated encounter. He didn't know what he should do, should he intervene, simply walk away, or stand here, like a creep, in the shadows and do nothing? He knew the man, but as he looked closer, he realized he had seen the woman before. When she turned as the man struck her across the face he saw her eyes, he could never forget those eyes.

He had been in an elevator the first time he saw those eyes; the first time he had seen her. She had looked upset that day and in deep thought. She was unaware that he was staring at her, memorizing every detail of her. She was visibly shaking and looking straight ahead, her posture unwavering. Her eyes never broke contact with the illuminated buttons of the elevator. He cleared his throat and went to speak to her and as he cleared his throat it caused her to drop everything she had been holding. He immediately leaned down to retrieve her items and as he looked up to return them to her arms his breath hitched, their eyes locked. He was now looking into the most intensely beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were full of mystery, serenity, beauty, and under the surface were also full of pain.

A woman screaming brought him out of his trance. He looked at the couple and the man had hit her again and her eyes were now full of pain and emptiness. What was going on? What had happened? Why wasn't the driver helping her? Why wasn't _he_ helping her? The man pushed her to the ground, reached into the taxi, pulled out her belongings and threw them on top of her. Her purse and all of its contents went spilling out onto the street, "find your own way home, you useless whore" and with that he got into the taxi as it sped away, splashing her in the process.

He stood there, frozen, as he watched Ed and his driver speed off into the night. The woman began crawling around on the ground, picking up her belongings, wiping angrily at her face to dry her tears. She suddenly paused and turned to look at him, directly into him. This was the second time their eyes had connected and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his body at the fiery determination he saw in her eyes. She wasn't giving up. He made the decision in that moment, he wasn't going to give up either. He left his darkened corner and ran across the street, ran to her. He opened his umbrella and reached his hand down, offering it to her; simply waiting. The indecisiveness that crossed her face and then sudden realization caused him to smirk. She realized this man was offering to help her, he wasn't going to hurt her. She reached up, placing her hand into his; their eyes still never leaving each other. As their hands intertwined they both felt a jolt but neither one acknowledged it but he was finally the first to speak

"I'm Daryl"

"…and I'm Carol"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She took his hand and she gathered her purse onto her shoulder. "I'm in the hotel right across the street, why don't you come in and get cleaned up?" he said looking at her, she looked so damn fragile and frightened. She simply nodded her head and they went sprinting back across the street. He never released her hand opening the door with his other to hold the door open for her. The lobby was desolate except for the one lonely security guard by the door who simply nodded his head in their general direction and looked back at the paper he had been reading and the receptionist behind the counter who smiled at them and waved as they waited for the elevator. He noticed Carol was shivering and started tapping his foot impatiently. Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened, they stepped in and Carol noticed that he hit the PH button, he noticed her looking "it's all they had left on short notice, I'm not normally one for the expensive stuff; not really my style". She simply looked at him and didn't speak, they still had not released their hands. He found that he liked holding her hand, she made him feel grounded; kinda like he had a purpose.

They walked the short distance to the double set of doors leading to the suite, as they entered she took a moment to take it all in. The room was absolutely stunning: had an open floor plan, a marble kitchen, a full living room, hardwood floors except where the massive king size bed was, and floor to ceiling windows covered the span of the whole back of the room. She had never seen anything this lavish in her life and she almost felt uncomfortable. Daryl noticed her unease and tried to make her feel more comfortable "can I get you a towel? You're soaked". She just simply nodded again. He left the room for a moment and returned with a dry towel. "I didn't pack a whole lot, only staying for one night but I think I might have an extra undershirt or something you could throw on". He didn't know what he thought he would accomplish by bringing her up here but maybe he could at least get her dry before she left again. She simply nodded, again, and walked over to the window to look out at the illuminated buildings that could be seen through the heavy rain. They were 27 stories up and it was 2am, she was in a strangers' room and stranded.

"Here ya go, this is all I got" she stretched out her hand and gave him a small smile as she took the shirt from him. "Bathroom is right down there on the right and you are more than welcome to stay the night; ain't like I ain't got the room, right?" he chuckled. He was beginning to wonder if this woman was a damn mute, he knew she had been through a lot that but throw him a bone here. She left the room, while she was gone Daryl got changed into his flannel sleep pants and kept his white undershirt on. His flight was tomorrow afternoon, it was going on 2:30 am and he knew sleep was probably not in the near future. He walked to the kitchen after he had changed to see if there were any snacks or beverages, all he found was some expensive water, a couple of candy bars, and a box of Ritz crackers. He wanted to give her the option if she was hungry, food is always a conversation starter. _I'm such a moron_ , _the last thing on her mind is probably staleass Ritz crackers and bourgeois water_

A couple of minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and the light click off. Her turning the light off made the whole pent house dark except for the city lights and the moon coming in through the epic windows. She walked back into the main room and she looked shy. She was wearing his undershirt and had a towel wrapped around her bottom half. "Found some snacks, didn't know if ya was hungry or not". She looked at him, their eyes met again. That same electricity he had felt before came rushing back; did she feel it, too? She looked away, wrapping her arms around herself and went to the window.

"Ya Ed Peletier's girlfriend?" he asked before he even realized what he was saying. She whipped her head around and looked at him. "I had to say something, the silence is killing me and you sure as shit ain't saying nothing. You didn't have to come up here just cause I wanted ya to." He immediately regretted the last part but at least he got her damn attention.

"Where else was I gonna go?"

Well, Holy shit she had finally responded. Her response left him speechless, how crazy were these two people. Now he was trying to figure out what the hell to say back to her. He had no answer for her, he wanted her here. _why the hell did he want her here?_ Emotions, nurturing, and all that good-heartedness was not his speed so why was he feeling all this "emotion" looking at this woman? He should have just minded his business.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend. How do you know his name?" she asked looking back out the window. He took that moment to look at her silhouette, she was beautiful. How could Ed treat her the way he had? Daryl could not imagine ever being angry at this woman or hurting her. He had to stop this fretting and obsessing over this woman, he had just met her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I had a business meeting with him earlier this evening, only the second time I've ever been around him. Sure as shit didn't take him for the type to throw his beautiful girlfriend out in the street in the middle of the night. Where were y'all coming from anyway?" _Dammit, again, none of his business_

 _What the hell, did it really matter if she told this stranger what had really happened_ , "he had just got done taking care of some other business" she said sarcastically. "He _is_ the type to do that, isn't the first time. He had to stop to "take care of something", come to find out that something was another woman. He left me in the car for 30 minutes and then comes back smelling of cheap perfume, lipstick smudges on his collar and I said something he didn't like; hence him abandoning me in the middle of the night. When he gets home, he'll drink and he'll get angry and then come looking for me. I'll get out of your way once my clothes have dried and the rain lets up a bit. I won't stay in your way long, Daryl"

"You're not in my way" he responded. He walked over to her by the window. He leaned in to whisper softly, "stay as long as you need".

She turned to say something to him and again their eyes met. There it was again, that electricity. It's like when she looked at him he felt everything, those liquid sapphires captivated him. He couldn't look away. They continued staring, the rain beating heavier and heavier on the window. Carol finally spoke, "thank you for helping me Daryl. Sometimes I need to be reminded that I'm alive, that I'm still breathing." She smiled at him softly and then the intense gaze was broken, she turned back to continue staring out of the window. He had her, then she closed herself off again.

 _No, he couldn't let her pull away now. He had just got her talking. He wanted her to look at him again._

She heard him moving around and she had felt success. She had pushed him away, maybe now he would go to sleep and she could wait for her clothes to dry and then disappear.

Daryl came up behind her, bare-chested and she gasped. He leaned into her neck and said "you _are_ alive, you _are_ breathing" He kept his face hidden in the base of her hair, his nose resting at the base of her neck. _She smells amazing_ , he placed his arms on either side of her and pulled her flush against his chest. He could hear her breathing pick up and he's sure he even heard a soft whimper release as she stiffened. Then, it happened; she leaned into him.

 _She's in my arms_. His arms moved from her sides to wrap around her abdomen as they stared out of the window, her focal point was on the street below: the empty, dark, lonely street where he had found her. He held her for a moment and then she leaned further into him, both of these strangers just staring at the rain. What would happen next? He wondered what would happen if he kissed her. He wanted her to know she wasn't dead. He began kissing the back of her neck as his arms held her tighter against him. She raised her arms to run her hands over his arms and tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. He lightly kissed his way down the side of her neck, feeling the chill bumps erupt on her arms. He released her abdomen and began rubbing her arms for comfort, "you're safe with me" he whispered to her. Her head dropped and she began crying softly, he held her, he held her so tight against him. He whispered soothing words to her and then he ran his hand up her neck to angle her head to turn to meet his gaze. He stood behind her, holding her neck to look at him, their gazes locked "I'm going to kiss you, Carol". This time, before she could shake her head, he went in and put his lips to hers. They both moaned when their lips came together. He kissed her almost violently, he had never felt this lust, this longing, this animalistic need to claim. He was lost in her eyes and the motion of her body as she began rubbing against him. 


	4. Chapter 4

_If you guys are wondering, the italic is Carol/Daryl's inner thoughts. Hope you are enjoying this. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for all of the encouragement and support, this is my first multi-chapter and I'm enjoying writing it so much._

 _Disclaimer: these beautiful characters do not belong to me._

_

Chapter 4

Carol continued rubbing against Daryl. He was still at her back, still holding her head tenderly, holding her face in place so he could continue to plunder her mouth. She leaned further into him, letting him support her. _Why was she so willingly giving in to this stranger?_ She had no idea but in that moment he was quickly going from stranger to possible lover. She had never felt like this before. She liked him holding her in place, directing her mouth where he wanted her. He was so tentative to her, he kept one hand on the back of her head, still turning her to him while his other hand locked around her abdomen. She was the first to pull back, their lips parting and their eyes connected. His eyes were dark, full of want, all aimed towards her. His eyes kept going back and forth between her eyes and her lips. She stuck her tongue out quickly to wet her lips, she wanted him to kiss her again; what came out of her mouth and what was in her mind were two completely different things. It's like reality finally sank in and she felt herself starting to panic. She twisted out of his embrace, breaking their eye contact for the third or fourth time that night. She was the one constantly pulling away. "Daryl, I can't do this. I can't be _here_ with _you_. If Ed found out that you so much as touched me he'd have you killed. I can't risk this, Daryl. I can't be responsible for more pain and more evil"

She began walking towards the bathroom to change out of his shirt and towel and back into her, still damp, clothes. He was standing in the same spot, in shock. _What the hell is happening? What did I miss? I lost her AGAIN…she broke the connection, AGAIN._ He wasn't having any of it. What she was feeling in anxiety, he was feeling in anger. He was fuming as he walked towards the bathroom and the open door to where she was. He stood in the doorway, watching her fumble. She had already put her pants on and simply put her shirt on over the one he had given her. "I have to find my purse, where's my phone? Ed will be calling soon. My clothes are almost dry, I'll go down to the lobby, there is a coffee shop nearby, I can go sit there and wait till I see him drive back by. He always comes back." She was planning it all in her head, she felt like she was losing it _. I can't put him in harm's way, he was an innocent bystander. He cannot get involved, but he said he had a meeting with Ed, two meetings. I wonder what kind of work Daryl is into. Is he a bad man, too? No, he would never hurt her. How crazy am I? I just met him, how do I know he would never hurt me?_ She was completely oblivious to Daryl looking at her like she was insane.

"Are you hearing yourself? Are you telling me this has happened before? This isn't normal, Carol! This isn't how it should be, dammit! Your boyfriend is not supposed to leave you anywhere, let alone in the middle of a shitty part of town in the middle of the damn night" He grabbed her shoulders and tried to get her to look at him, she wouldn't. "Look at me" she jerked out of his arms and was to the door before he could even blink. "It was a beautiful dream, Daryl. Thank you for rescuing me from the rain, I don't think I'll ever forget you" She had tears in her eyes and was out of the door and to the elevator before he could even form a coherent sentence. He finally got his wits about him enough to chase after her. As she was stepping into the elevator he caught up with her. He managed to grab her hand, pulled her back to him and before he could think he kissed her, again. She gave into him, he tasted salt; she was crying while she was kissing him. _She's kissing me back, she's in my arms again_. The kiss was quickly getting out of control, he pulled back from her and held her face in his hands and was kissing everywhere on her face that tears were falling. Carol started crying harder at the sweet gesture, he was far too good for her. "Don't go back, stay with me. I can protect you"

"Daryl, you don't even know me. I'm not a good person, I'm not involved with good people. I'm leaving" she pulled away from him and got into the elevator. "If you want to help me, keep away from me. Let me leave"

She held her hand up in front of her face to quiet her sobs. Yet again, they were looking into each other's eyes. Neither one of them blinked as the elevator doors closed. The whir of the elevator beginning its descent was the only sound that could be heard as Carol was gone and Daryl was standing there staring at his own reflection in the shiny chrome of the elevator doors. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, this chapter is shorter than the others but some major stuff is gonna start happening after this chapter._

Chapter 5

A week had gone by since he had met and seen Carol. He didn't have her phone number or her address or even know if she had made it home that night. He did know her last name, knew she was with Ed, and he knew Ed's phone number. He had another meeting with Peletier in two nights. He was meeting him in a hotel bar this time, in a less prominent location. He would fly in, spend one night and be gone again. He wanted to see Carol, again. _Does she want to see me?_ She had been consuming his thoughts constantly since that night. The last look in her eyes, one of longing. Longing to reach out to him, possibly even stay with him. Longing to be free of Ed, longing to run off into the night. He spent the week wondering if she was safe and what was really going on inside of her mind. She had kissed him back, had responded to him with just as much eagerness and willingness as him to her. Where did he go wrong? _I have to quit this, she's a grown ass woman, made her own decision. I can't do anything about it._ That was Daryl's last thought as he rolled over and waited for sleep to claim him.

"That's what the hell you wearing tonight woman? I'm meeting a very important business partner for a very big deal and you gonna let me introduce you in that outfit?"

Carol looked at Ed, not responding, waiting for him to tell her what she was supposed to wear to appease him. "Wear the black dress I like with the black shoes I don't. If you wear the pretty dress maybe it'll distract from your ugly hair and if you wear your ugly shoes maybe you won't look like such a whore in the pretty dress. Understood?" she simply replied "yes, Ed"

_

Carol finished getting ready and was out the door with Ed in enough time to arrive at the restaurant 10 minutes early. "Good evening Mr. Peletier, we have your reservation, your table is in the back. The other member of your party has not arrived yet. I'd be happy to seat you and the woman and get you drinks while you wait for your guest"

Ed nodded and followed the maître d to the table in the back. The lighting was very dim in the hotel restaurant and Carol knocked into a chair at another table. The look of embarrassment and rage that Ed had shot her had her quickly apologizing and sitting down as fast as possible. The waiter took their drink orders, and returned with their menus. As Carol heard another person approaching the table, it took everything in her not to spew her red wine all over the table. She heard Ed saying something but it was muffled over the blood rushing in her ears as a feeling of panic washed over her. She looked up and her eyes locked on the eyes of, none other, Daryl. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Carol tried not to show her surprise as Ed introduced her to Daryl. "Why Daryl Dixon, how's it going man?" Ed said as he stuck out his hand, shaking Daryl's. "Real good Ed, sorry I was running a little late, who is this?" he asked looking over at Carol. Carol quickly stood up, sticking out her hand. Before Carol could speak Ed spoke for her "this is Carol, she's my girlfriend. Had to bring the ole' ball and chain with me. Can't trust her long enough to leave her alone, know what I'm saying" Ed said as he elbowed Daryl with a wink. _This guy is such a dick, really? Ole' ball and chain._ Daryl took Carol's hand as she extended it "nice to meet you" Daryl said as his hand lingered on hers. Their eyes met across the table and locked. It's like that rainy night came flashing back all at once. He remembered her pain, her sadness, the way she felt in his arms. _I miss her_. Ed whistling brought Daryl and Carol out of their trance. He was not even paying them any attention, he was trying to signal the waitress to come take Daryl's drink order. Ed took it upon himself to order a drink for Daryl and continued talking to the waitress, in the meantime Daryl continued to stare at Carol. She had a shocked look on her face and the longing was back in her eyes. _She misses me, too_

Carol was the first to break the eye contact, Daryl looked over at Ed and noticed him flirting with the waitress. Ed had a tendency to flirt, totally disregarding the fact Carol was even there. _If Carol belonged to me, I'd worship her._

Carol was so nervous that she knocked over her wine glass, spilling the wine all over the tablecloth and bringing Daryl back to the present. Ed immediately became enraged as the waitress he was flirting with ran off to retrieve something to clean the spill. Carol finally spoke "oh, I'm such a clumsy mess, I'm so sorry. I need to get this cleaned up" as she grabbed for anything to absorb the quickly dissolving wine into the tablecloth. Ed grabbed her wrists and yanked her towards him "you're so damn clumsy, look at you. You got it all over your dress dammit. Go get yourself cleaned up, if it's possible".

"I'm very sorry Mr. Dixon, I'm so clumsy. You'll have to excuse me while I go freshen myself up a bit."

"No reason to be sorry Carol" he said looking at her as she was walking around the table to head towards the restroom. He was finally able to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a simple black dress and as she walked away he noticed the whole back was sheer lace. _She looks gorgeous_

Carol walked quickly through the dining room, once inside the restroom she closed and locked the door and leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath. She knew she was coming with Ed to meet a client but had no idea that she would be looking into the eyes of Daryl Dixon so soon after their meeting. She was shocked but thrilled to see him again. She had been thinking of him, almost every waking moment since that night in his hotel room. She often wondered what she would say to him if she saw him again and she goes and blubbers like an insane person.

She walked up to the sink and began attempting to wash the splotch of wine on her dress. She splashed some water on her face, looking into the mirror you could see that she was flushed from the chest up. _Was it the wine or Daryl affecting her like this?_ _I need to calm down, I can't give anything away. What happened was a mistake and will never happen again._ She reapplied her lipstick, fluffed her short hair and snapped her clutch together and went to join the two men she had left at the table.  
Daryl had been watching her as she had left and looked back at Ed, he hadn't even been watching Carol's receding back, the waitress was back and had set Daryl's drink in front of him and Ed began talking to her again.

"Just call me Ed." He told the waitress, flirting again as she walked away.

"Okay Ed, I'll be right back to take your order" she sauntered away.

Ed looked back at Daryl, "so let's talk some business buddy" with this wicked smirk on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carol got back to the table, they placed their order and received their food. Carol was silent the whole meal, not really even eating; she just moved her food around her plate, nodding and smiling when polite. "So, I'm thinking I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew on Monday. I'll write the address down for you, you need to be there at 9 pm and we'll finalize the deal" Ed stuck out his hand again and him and Daryl shook. "See you on Monday"

Ed paid the check and all three of them rose from the table. They all three headed towards the door. "I'm gonna call my driver, it's raining heavy as hell. " Ed made the call and then went to speak again, his phone started ringing again. "I've gotta take this, I'll be back in a minute. You stay here, don't move" he said pointing towards Carol. "Dixon, I'll see you Monday" and with the he was out the door to stand under the awning to take his phone call.

Carol and Daryl stood there and before he could overthink it Daryl pulled her into an office they had at the front of the restaurant. "Daryl, whaaa wwhhhaat are you doing? Ed'll be back in a minute"

"I don't care about Ed, I care about you. How have you been? It's been a week since I've seen you, a week since I've touched you" he brought his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed the side of her face. She turned her head towards him and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't look at him. "I've got to go Daryl" she tried to pull away from him. "Just look at me and tell me you are alright and I'll move out of your way, and you can leave. Just look me in the eye and tell me". She finally looked at him, she was trembling "I'm fine Daryl, let me go" and she yanked away from him. He went to pull her back by her hand and grabbed her shirt instead. As he pulled her shirt part of it came down and he could see her upper back, it was covered with bruises. "Carol, did he do this to you? Your back is covered in bruises"

"Leave it be Daryl, just leave me be" she cried as she tried to pull away from him. He, again, walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and held her so tight. "Let me protect you, he's hurting you, you don't deserve this, you aren't safe with him. I can't let you go back with him, what if something worse happens?"

"I'll be fine, I've been fine" she said. She was crying so hard now. She walked away from him, before she could leave he slipped her a piece of paper in her hand. All that was written on it was the address and room number of where he was staying. He slid it in her hand, cupping her face again "if you need anything, I mean anything, I'll be here till tomorrow". She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and left the room without saying another word and without looking back.

*************************

Daryl was staring out the massive window of his hotel room. He was thinking about Carol and praying she was safe. He couldn't get her eyes and the images of those bruises on her back out of his head. It was 2 am, and it was pouring rain. He loved this time of the night, especially when the weather was stormy; it was soothing to him. A knock on his hotel room door brought him out of his trance. He opened the door and there stood Carol, with a bloody, busted lip and a tear-stained face.

"I need your help, Daryl. Please"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Carol, what happened to you? Get in here now, you're soakin' wet" Daryl said as he wrapped his arms around her bringing her into his room. "Ed do this to you? I'll kill him! Where is he?" Carol placed her hand on his arm to calm him. As soon as he felt himself starting to calm, he took a breath and looked into her eyes, seeing the fear there. He locked his hand behind her neck and brought her forehead down to his lips. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her by her neck to settle in his chest; wrapping his arms around her. "Let's get you cleaned up and dry, then will you tell me what happened?" He held her for a couple of moments until he felt her affirmative nod and as he rose he pulled her along with him. He helped her to the bathroom. He began running her a bath in the large tub and went to retrieve some towels.

He came back into the bathroom and Carol was standing in front of the tub, staring blankly into the water. He called her name multiple times before her trance was broken. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and the tears started to build, her lip rapidly quivering. He laid the towels down, taking the washcloth and running it under the steady stream of the sink. Walking up to her he placed one hand on her cheek while the other pressed the cool washcloth to the opposite cheek. He was being so tentatively sweet to her it made her start crying harder. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was a chaste, tender kiss. When their lips parted he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered "breathe baby, just breathe; I've got you" He felt the anxiety start to leave her body and turned to lay the washcloth onto the sink. He turned the water off, the tub was full. "Take a bath, I'm gonna go make you something to eat and then we'll talk ok?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk Daryl, I can't think anymore tonight." Carol said averting her eyes to the bath water.

"I'm here when you are ready, just take a bath and we'll go from there. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

With that Daryl left her in the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Carol began taking her clothes off, it proved to be quite difficult. She could really use Daryl's help right now but didn't want to be an even bigger burden. _What was I thinking coming to him for help? He's so damn sweet and attentive. He doesn't deserve this._ _I've got to stop crying, he's gonna think I'm mental. Oh God, I'm in so much pain._ Carol continued to shed her clothes and when she was stripped of all her clothing she looked at herself in the mirror and audibly gasped. Her back was covered in bruises of all colors and she had a couple of scrapes on her face. She would heal, she always healed. This time had been worse than the last. She knew she had to leave Ed but she had no resources. She sighed loudly, turning from the mirror and she stepped into the welcoming hot water. The water soothed her aching bones while it burned the scrapes on her face. She knew the bruises would eventually fade, the scrapes would heal, but her heart…what hope was there for that? The only person that could mend her broken heart was Daryl and she would never be able to allow him to mend it; she couldn't cause him anymore pain. She definitely could never give her heart to him…

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC  
"Hey, you okay in there?" Daryl knocked lightly on the door. He had brought some fruit and chips into the living room. She had been in there for almost an hour. "Carol, Carol, did you fall asleep?"

"I'll be right out Daryl" she had in fact dozed off. She had finally felt safe enough to let her guard down. She had let her guard down, unconsciously; but had let it down. _I relaxed because I felt safe, I feel safe because I'm with Daryl_

She got out of the tub, dried off, and wrapped the towel around her wet hair. She put on one of the bulky robes provided by the hotel and then looked at her reflection. What had happened to her? Life, she supposed. She splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth and breathed deeply.

When she walked into the living room she saw Daryl sitting on the couch, food on the coffee table and a fire lit in the fireplace. There was a soft glow all throughout the room and in the middle of it all was him, her heart fluttered at the sight of him. It did her broken heart good just to see him, just to see his face and know that he was near. Why did this stranger give her such comfort? _It's not a stranger, it's Daryl_

Daryl stood from the couch when he saw her standing there, walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck and breathed her in. She smelled amazing, when he exhaled it hit her neck causing Carol to get goosebumps. "Ya freezing, let's get you warmed up. Come 'ere" He pulled away from her and held her hand, dragging her to the couch with him. They sat down together and they both seemed nervous. But something in the air drifts, all the noise that can be heard is the rain clattering on the roof, Daryl pulls Carol into his side and she leans into him. She closes her eyes while her head rests on his shoulder, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. She ends up falling asleep in his arms to the sound of his heartbeat. The storm outside has nothing on the storm that is raging in Daryl as he imagines all the scenarios of Carol's injuries in his mind. He looks down at her and makes a silent promise that he will protect her at all costs. Looking at her reminds him of that night a week ago, the first night they had met. They saved each other that night, but on this particular rainy night she had come to him, she doesn't leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 _ **Hope you guys are enjoying this, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for all the support and love guys! Caryl on baby!**_

Daryl continued to hold Carol for a while. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. _I could hold her forever like this. How am I ever gonna let her leave? I can't let her go back to him._ He slowly looked her over, she was beautiful. He noted the scratches on her face, her lip was still swollen but the blood had been cleaned. He noted the beautiful slope of her neck into her shoulder; the ivory paleness of her skin was offset by the harsh black and blue of the bruises that tarnished her, otherwise flawless, skin. _How could someone hurt this woman? How long was he gonna let this go on? She told him she didn't want him to be involved, but he WAS involved. He got involved the moment he witnessed Ed leave her in the rain and alone._

Carol began thrashing and moaning in her sleep. "No, no, no, leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE" She was beginning to get violent. She started flailing, her limbs were out of control. He tried to restrain her but her right hand ended up connecting with his jaw. "Carol, Carol, sweetheart, you've gotta wake up. Come on baby, wake up for me. You're having a nightmare Carol" She finally started to calm, he kept whispering soothing words to her as he tried desperately to bring her out of her sleep. "shh, shhhh….Carol, sweetheart, wake up" and she finally, slowly began opening her eyes. "You were having a nightmare, are you okay?" She stared at him, slowly coming out of her disoriented state and nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry, I've been having nightmares more and more frequently, what time is it?"

"Going on 4 am"

It's as if Carol finally realized where she was and all of a sudden was apologetic and embarrassed. She was literally in Daryl's lap and began quickly standing up and walking to the window. The heavy rain continued to pummel the cityscape when Carol finally spoke, again "I've always found the rain to be soothing, unpredictable, and beautiful" Daryl was staring at her as she spoke and quickly agreed, but he wasn't talking about the rain. He wanted to go console her, wrap his arms around her but she seemed so fragile he would feel like he was taking advantage.

"I've got to be going Daryl, I don't know why I even came here, I'm so sorry"

"You can't go anywhere right now Carol, it's the middle of the night, it's pouring rain. Where would you go? Stay here tonight and we'll figure it out tomorrow. I won't pressure you, when you are ready to talk I'm here. I can't let you go back to him."

"Don't you get it, Daryl? I have to go back, even if it's tomorrow I have to. I don't have a choice! It stopped being my choice a long time ago, I can't let you get more involved. I can't let you get in any deeper than you already are!"

Daryl began getting angry, he was angry at Ed, pissed at the situation. "I'm already involved dammit, I'm in this all the way. I know we haven't known each other that long Carol but you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you! I CAN'T NOT HAVE YOU!  
Carol audibly gasped as she looked at Daryl and his words sunk in. She didn't say a word. Daryl knew he had fucked up. He had come on too strong. _She's never gonna let me help her now._

Daryl cleared his throat "you should get some sleep"

Carol took a deep breath, turning to him and looked into his eyes… "what if I don't want to sleep?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daryl cleared his throat and walked towards her. "If you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?" , Daryl asked. Carol placed her hand against his chest, one of his hands coming up to lay atop hers, while the other cupped her cheek. She turned her face into his palm, savoring the touch; closing her eyes and letting his closeness wash over her. She kept her eyes closed as she finally answered him "I want you to kiss me, I want to feel something other than pain". She finally opened her eyes to find him staring at her. He had a look of pure want on his face. _Does he want to kiss me?_ Daryl kept his hand over hers on his chest and used his hand that had been caressing her cheek to guide her mouth to his. As he pulled her face towards his, her eyes rapidly flickered between his eyes and his lips and the anticipation was killing him. Their lips finally collided and they both moaned at the contact. They spent the next minutes exploring each other's mouths, their hands never moving from their resting place. The kiss gradually became deeper, passionate, more wanton. Finally, Daryl was the first to pull away. "We've got to stop this" he said as he took a step back, taking in a deep breath. He was rapidly losing control of his body and his emotions. She was in no condition to be doing anything other than resting.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Carol said

"We have to stop this, it's not right. It's not fair to you or to me."

"Goddamn it, Daryl! I'm so sick and tired of people telling me what's right and wrong. People forcing me to do things that are not my own choosing. As long as I can remember this has been happening. I want a life that is mine. For once I want to be reckless and make my own decisions. Being with you is the only time I have felt safe, so tonight; my decision is you. I choose you, I want to be with you."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Can't we just figure it out when the sun comes up, Daryl?"

He took the step towards her that was separating them, "We can do whatever you want, sweetheart"

Carol and Daryl, these two people that had found each other on a dark and stormy night, were here together, again. They didn't know anything about one another; the secrets, lies, and betrayals of the present and of the past. All they knew is how they made each other feel, this moment, on this night, in this room. In this moment Carol was his. He wanted to keep her safe, mend her heart, love the pain right out of her. He knew the next day she would return to her husband, but tonight he just wanted her. Of course it was his nature to want what could never freely be his. She belonged to another, a wealthy, notorious, and ruthless "businessman" who had his hands in the most unsettling of businesses'. "Tell me what you want, Carol". She grabbed his hand, placed it over her heart and asked him "do you feel that?". Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. "That is what you do to me, you make my heart skip a beat. I've never felt that before. I want to keep feeling that, I want to feel alive. Make me feel alive, Daryl…please"

This time she initiated the kiss and when she pulled back her eyes had gone shades darker "make love to me" 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Something about hearing those words, falling from her mouth, talking to him caused him to lose control. He didn't hesitate as he began kissing her again. Again, the kiss began slow and tender and reached a boiling point. Both of them began panting heavily. He left her mouth and began kissing down her neck, pushing her robe slightly off of her shoulder and kissed it. He was kissing her collarbones, lifted both of her hands up to his face, kissing her palms, her wrists, her fingers; he was worshipping her. His kisses were tender but full of heat. Their mouths connected again as their hands began exploring each other's bodies over their clothing. Carol ran her hands along Daryl's back, feeling his hard planes beneath her hands; desperately wanting them to be skin to skin. She moved her hands around the front of his body, grabbing his shirt and began to pull it over his head, slowly; painfully slow. She tossed his shirt to the side and just stared at him. He had scars on his chest, she kissed each one and then continued on, kissing his neck and shoulders, back up to his lips. He spun them around and began backing her up to the bed. She seemed resistant and he pulled back "ya wanna stop?" She shook her head "no, I don't. Can we just not go to the bed, please?" she all of sudden seemd embarrassed and was avoiding any eye contact.

"We don't have to do anything you don't wanna, ok sweetheart?" he took both of her hands and spun her back around; her back now facing the window, again. Her hair had dried into soft curls, her face and chest were flushed, and her lips were swollen from all of their kissing. She was beautiful, in that moment he attacked her. He sprinted towards her, pushing her up against the glass of the window; making love to her mouth like his life depended on it. She could feel his need pressing into her, she hiked up the robe and wrapped one of her legs around his hip and they began grinding against each other. She was always out of control of what happened to her body during sex, sex was often used as a punishment. This was not a punishment, this was a gift. He took both of her hands and placed them above her head. He kept them above her head with one of his hands and as they continued kissing his other hand locked on her hip. All of a sudden, she stopped; placed their foreheads together and she asked him to back up. She had a smirk on her lips and she looked around the room and a full smile came upon her face when she saw what she was looking for. A few feet from them was a chair, a plush red chair with no arm railings. _That could work…._

"Sit" she said pointing towards the chair. He grinned at her and did as she asked. He went and sat in the chair and stared at her, it was her show. She straddled his lap and began grinding against him while looking at him, linking one arm behind his head, her other hand against his chest to keep her bearings. She kept her center flush with his arousal as she leaned her upper body back, the whole time never breaking eye contact. The way she was grinding, rotating on his lap; the friction she was creating with their clothes still on was maddening. He didn't stand a chance when he finally was inside of her, he wouldn't last three good thrusts. He had to make this good for her, he wanted her to know her worth.

She stood up abruptly and pulled him up with her. She gripped the band of his shorts and looked into his eyes as she pulled them down; leaving him completely nude. After she took in her fill she was finally able to pull her eyes away from him. She walked over to him and kissed him, she stood in front of him and untied the belt that was holding her robe together. His breath began to pick up, so did hers; she could see the proof of his arousal. She took a deep breath and slowly began shimmying her shoulders out of the robe and then she parted the robe. She held it open for a moment, revealing just a sliver of her body to him. Then, she opened it all the way, releasing the robe to fall to her feet. She was freaking out on the inside, but she wanted him to see her. He looked at her with so much want in his eyes that all of the doubt left her mind.

"You're so damn beautiful, better than I imagined." He said blushing

"You've imagined how I look under my robe, Mr. Dixon?"

"Just a couple of times" he said with a grin. "Come 'ere, baby, I wanna feel you" he said as he reached out his hand to her. She took it and walked to him. They were now completely bare to each other. He stared out lightly kissing her abdomen, bracing his hands on her back to pull her closer to him. He worked his way from her abdomen up to her breasts; bringing one hand from her back to place on her right breast while his mouth began kissing her left. He took her nipple into his mouth and she leaned into him, moaning "Daryl". He watched her as he sucked her nipple, caressing her back and her other breast at the same time. She was beautiful, he wanted her and his need was getting worse. She placed her hands in his hair; holding him to her chest. She threw her head back in pleasure and he continued to watch her, he loved her neck, the way her back arched. _She's fuckin' perfect_

She used her hands in his hair to turn his head up from his focus on her chest and she dipped her head to latch onto his mouth. As she kissed him, she grabbed his length and began stroking him. He was more than ready for her, she was more than wet for him. She had never heard the sounds of pleasure that were coming from his throat, a deep moan and she was the reason. It made her feel powerful, sexy, in control. She straddled his lap as their tongues continued to fight for dominance; his won, pushing into her mouth and tasting all she had to offer. She guided him into her and they both screamed out in pleasure at their union. They had to stop kissing he placed his forehead into her shoulder and she held his head against her. He gave her time to get adjusted and then they began moving. All that could be heard was the rain and their moans. The light streaming in directed his hands where to go as she moved up and down on his lap. He held her to him; as close as they could get to one another. There was no room between their bodies as the sweat trickled down, both of their rhythms increasing with the sounds of their bodies. They met each other thrust for thrust, her nipples rubbing against his chest as she moved. He grabbed her ass and pulled her more firmly against him, changing the angle and causing her clit to rub against him and his penis to hit a deeper part of her. That's when it happened, "let go baby, I've got you" and she came. She clenched so tightly around him that it caused his orgasm to take place and they came together.

They made love on a chair in front of the window of his pent house hotel room with the rain clamoring against the window in a steady rhythm; that went along with the steady rhythm of their breathing. Their soft whimpers and moans filling the pitch dark room except from the light of the moon streaming in through the window. It's like they were born for this moment, born to come together. She was now engrained into him, became a part of him.

She was too weak to move and continued to lay her head against his chest, still on the chair with him still inside of her. He held her as their bodies returned to normal.


End file.
